1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of firearms and firearm safety devices, particularly handgun safety devices.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The most widely used gun locks are designed as two piece devices that snap together over a trigger guard and prevent access to the trigger. These devices typically use a pin and tumbler mechanism and are opened by a key. A drawback to this type of lock is the time required to find a key, unlock the guard and then possibly load the gun. In an emergency situation there may not be enough time to perform all these steps.
Another type of lock is exemplified by the SPEED RELEASE GUN LOCK(trademark), which is a trigger guard lock that does not require a key. This device utilizes an electronic lock, and an activation button that lights a touchpad for a digital security code that unlocks the device. Again, in an emergency situation, it may not be desirable to have to turn on a lighted keypad and remember a security code.
The problems outlined above may in large part be solved by a safety device that resides within a barrel of a handgun during use. The safety devices described herein are inexpensive and simple to operate. The safety devices may be removed quietly and instantly in total darkness and without a key. The safety devices described herein are able to prevent a child or someone unfamiliar with a handgun from accidentally firing the gun, but allow the owner of the gun to quickly remove the safety device, if needed.
A safety device may be designed to slide into a barrel of a handgun and into a chamber. During use, the device projects into the chamber aligned with the barrel and either prevents the cylinder from rotating in a revolver, or the device prevents a bullet from entering the chamber in a semi-automatic handgun. In certain embodiments, the device may be designed so that a rod may slide directly into a chamber of a revolver and prevent the cylinder from rotating. For example, a casing for the device may be attached to the face of a gun so that the interior of the casing aligns with a chamber in the cylinder. A rod in the casing may then be projected into that cylinder, either when the chamber is empty or when the chamber contains a bullet, as long as the rod projects far enough into the chamber to inhibit rotation of the cylinder. As described below, the rod may be configured to conform to the nose of a bullet so that the rod may more easily project into a chamber that contains a bullet during use.
Alternative embodiments of safety devices may be designed with two pieces and a force applying member (spring) positioned between the two members. During use, the device is placed in the barrel of a pistol and a smaller diameter piece is held at least partially inside a larger diameter piece. When used in a revolver, the smaller diameter piece is pushed into the chamber and prevents rotation of the cylinder. This type of device is effective when the chamber is empty, and is also effective when a bullet is present in the chamber. In either case, as long as the rod or tube projects into the chamber, rotation of the cylinder is prevented and the gun is disarmed. In certain embodiments, an end of the rod may be spring loaded to allow the device to fit within the barrel of a gun when a round of ammunition is loaded in the gun. A spring-loaded device is also effective for use in a semi-automatic handgun. When the semi-automatic is cocked by moving the extractor out of the chamber in order to move a bullet into the chamber, the spring pushes the smaller piece of the safety device into the chamber as the extractor is withdrawn, thus preventing a bullet from entering the chamber.
To disarm a gun, a user may place a safety device within the barrel of the gun. The safety device may be secured to the barrel of the gun by a mechanism which may be, but is not limited to, a spring clip, a cap, and an expansion gasket which forms a friction fit with the barrel. To return the gun to a usable condition, the user may remove the safety device from the gun barrel. After removal of the safety device from the barrel of the gun, the gun may be cocked and/or fired.
In an embodiment, the end of the safety device may be configured to resemble the end of a barrel of a gun. The end of the safety device that resembles the end of the barrel may include a structure that resembles the sight of the handgun. Also, the end of the safety device that resembles the end of the barrel may include a bore that resembles the barrel of the gun. When a safety device which resembles the end of a barrel of a gun is installed in the barrel of the gun, a person who is unaware of the nature of the safety device may believe that the gun is in a usable condition, even though the gun is actually disarmed. This may be advantageous if an unauthorized person has possession of the gun. The person who disarmed the gun will know that the gun remains disarmed. Also, having a gun that appears to be in a usable condition even though the gun is disarmed may be advantageous because a child who picks up the gun will not know that the gun is disarmed, and the child will not know to remove the safety device. Having a gun that appears to be in a usable condition even though the gun is disarmed may be advantageous where the authorized user of the gun does not have sufficient time in an emergency situation to remove the safety device. The gun would still have the appearance of a gun that could be fired.